Firing Valentine
by Dianager Rambaldi
Summary: La Princesa Flama, con la ayuda de la reina Vampiresa, en organizar una cena romantica y emotica para Finn; pero el caso de nuestro heroe se colapse al ver que Bonnibel le pide ser su acompañante en el festival del Dulce Valentine en el Reino Dulce; a lo que sin saber la confusion de todo, indeciso a eligir dos de sus opciones. Cap final emotiva :3 -o si no regresamos tu dinero-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Neighbors! Ops! sorry, hahaa es que no debi mezclar mi nativa habladura con PoM. Y... mejor de ahi ni le sigo. Anyway, he aqui con mi pequeño proyecto (y tal es es la primera vez que escribo sobre AT) y mas que, si se trata de una de las melosas pero hermosas parejas que he visto (al menos puedo masticar a la Dulce PRincesa por eso XDD, hahahah I'm kiddn' XDDD)**

**En fin, como este este es un three-shot, es decir por parte de un especial de Valentine (algo que nunca me gusto ese dia aunque lo malo... mejor no hablo de eso ._.) pero en fin, espero que les gusten o si no, pues si no les gustan tanto al menos me valio la pena hacerla, ya que se trata de mi pareja mas flameante y ardiente de todas (a excepcion que no llevara nada de eso, snif...)**

**Espero que te guste Andrea, (Anfernarusaku), aunque el principio es un asco, pero ya se dxe como va la trama :3**

**AT no me pertenece ni sus personajes, aunque la historia es de la originalidad del autor sin fines de lujo.**

**asi que basta de blah, blah, blah, hay que darle!**

* * *

A veces, pensamos de que en una vida como esta no queda más que significar de un gran valor. El valor de apreciar las cosas que tenemos y no dejar que otras cosas en las que has apreciado y más si también no sea nada que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que no te aprecia lo suficiente y más si se arrepiente de lo que nunca siente.

O al menos eso es lo que piensa a aquel joven rubio que tiene puesto un gorrito de orejas de oso, con pintas de un gran héroe.

En estos momentos, a cada mañana mirada el resplandor del amanecer, preguntándose a sí mismo de lo mucho que se ha desperdiciado en que la Princesa Bonnibiel captara su atención, de que algún día ella se enamoraría de él, aunque no fuese mayor que él.

A cada intento para conquistarla, a cada intento de un asqueroso fracaso.

Y como el terco héroe no se daba por vencido, hasta que en un día de lluvia y más de sus negaciones y un extraño sentimiento de que la Princesa siempre se alejaba. Distante, como si esa luz nunca perteneciera. O es un mal destino que nunca debió entrarse.

Pero de pronto, las cosas empezaron a cambiarse cuando conoció a la chica más feroz y difícil de manejar, aunque fue por una metedura de pata por parte de Jake, su mejor amigo y mas como hermano mayor para Finn de conseguir un nuevo interés, a la que se convirtió en un lazo de amor: La Princesa Flama.

Ella, antes no sabía de cómo intentar explicarse, pero cuando cruzaron sus miradas en el momento de que la atrapo para no caer y mas que impidió destruir en el Reino de los Duendes y con una pequeña lágrima, las cosas entre estos chicos apenas comenzaran.

Sin embargo, no todos pudiesen desear en un deseo como este, no muchos.

Y cada día, el tiempo sigue contando a cada minuto de grano de arena.

Era un hermoso día para la Tierra prometedora de Ooo, un bello día después de una semana dura de lluvias intensa, que hacía que nuestro héroe le impidiera salir en busca de aventuras y más que otras cosas que le vendría en la mente. Como por ejemplo en busca de esa aquella doncella flameante que, sin duda, su ardiente belleza pudiera destruir la vista de aquellos príncipes, aunque temía por lo temible que ella es.

Dándose cuenta de que Jake no estaba en la casa (y eso que se había tardado mucho tiempo), decidió salir de la casa del árbol para ir en su búsqueda de su dama, no sin antes dejarle una nota primero.

**Casa de Fuego, entre las montañas del valle.**

Como siempre, a cada mañana, la Princesa de fuego entrenaba a dura fuerza para poder controlar su elemento, procurando en más de no dañar lo que la rodea o que está en una brutal furia que por lo menos no intentara en destruir el mundo entero. Sin embargo, al menos quería que Finn la ayudara, aunque ve que todavía pensaba que lo lastimaría poco a poco. Al menos no está sola, pues en el medio del lago estaba la reina vampiresa, Marceline. Tocando el bajo en forma de hacha una tonada, en cuando veía a la joven princesa entrenando.

Le parecía algo aburrido para ella, así que decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué propósito practicas? Aunque pensando que así pudiese en controlar tu poder.-

Con una mirada irritada, viendo como flotaba después de interrumpir de su entrenamiento y aun continuando tocando una suave melodía que, ni ella sabia como describía.

-Bueno, al menos no podrías ayudarme ¿o no? Ya que Finn ha tardado demasiado.

Notando que su mirada seguía triste, aun pensando que, desde ayer, Finn sufrió otra quemadura de tercer grado al tocarla y más que por más que se esfuerza ignorando el dolor, no podía ni negarle ese hecho.

Y más que su rostro mostro algo de interés.

-Veo de que, por lo tanto que te guste Finn, no puedes evitarlo más en no poder hacer nada por él, ¿no es así?- eso hizo que la heredera del reino del fuego se sonrojara tanto.

De tanto que se quería, aun seguía algo masoquista de que Finn guardase ese dolor cuando este lesionado por sus flamas.

-Al menos que…-

-¡Hey! ¡Princesa!-

No pudo continuar lo que iba a decir que el joven héroe venia todo corriendo y como siempre trayendo sus cosas y su pinta de aventurero, a excepción de que aun sus manos seguía vendadas.

Y más que el rostro de la Princesa seguía en el mismo tono, haciéndola brillar con fuerza.

-¿Marceline? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el rubio mirando a la vampiresa confundido.

-Ah, es como estaba algo aburrida, así que vine a ayudar a tu noviecita a entrenar. –lanzo un pequeño guiño, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sonrojase entre sí. Aunque la princesa pensaba que fingió, solo por la que está aquí es para fastidiarla o al menos que no esté sola cuando Finn llegase.

-¿En serio? Y eso que no lo sabía. –y de ahí se acerco de nuevo a su princesa. Vestida de una playera sin mangas y un pantalón totalmente corto. Ambos no pararon de mirarse y eso la hacía brillar aun más. No sabía de la forma que el describía de lo hermosa que es, hasta que…

-Ejem, oigan, si siguen viéndose de esa manera, les chupare la sangre a ambos.

No pudieron controlarse de tanto mirar del uno al otro y solo se limitaron a riese.

La luz del atardecer llegaba y mas que los muchachos estaban exhaustos y cansados. Finn decidió darse una bañada en el lago mientras que las chicas platicaban desde lo alto.

-¿Día del Valentine?-

-Así es, amiga mía. Es un día en el cual cada año se celebra en el Reino Dulce, una celebración en el cual amigos regalaban a otros amigos en honor de la amistad, pero también es un día para los enamorados, en este caso tu y Finn… -y de nuevo volvió a entonarse, pero también se siente algo de confusión, ya que es la primera vez que escucha algo nuevo para eso. –Entiendo de que sea algo nuevo para ti, pero para Finn es la primera vez que se lo celebra con alguien que al menos, que sienta lo mismo que el.

La joven peliflameada miro de nuevo a la vampiresa, confundida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque, antes de conocerte, el intentaba que Bonnibiel fuese su compañera, pero como ella siempre lo rechazaba debido que solo le importa de sus estúpidos inventos científicos y más de que sea la anfitriona de ese tonto festival. El nunca va, aunque solo organiza una fiesta en el árbol con Jake, yo y los demás amigos del valle.

Confesiones dolorosas, solo mostrando una faceta de rabia hacia la princesa del Reino Dulce, pero también en una tristeza de que, el joven que ha intentado destruir, al que le robo la primera mirada cuando se encontraron y más cuando se declaro como alguien especial para él, aun estando que soportar a cada quemadura que recibía. Él no merecía un trato así, no lo soportaba. Pero aun así es un aventurero y un héroe proclamado que salva a los que más necesita. Pero aun así es un héroe, su héroe.

Marceline miraba el rostro de la Princesa. Nunca hubiese visto ese rostro que no solo se limitaba al no poder ser nada por su amigo y más que, de tanto dolor que tuvo que aguantar, no pudiese controlar.

Así que su mente tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué te parece si le organizas una cena romántica? –dejo de pensar en un momento y escucho a la idea de la vampiresa. –Es decir, en estos alrededores del valle se lanzara los cohetes desde el Reino Dulce y a simple vista de donde estamos. Así de esa forma le demostraras de lo importante que eres para Finn. Bueno, al menos así no se sentirá solo, ya que el festival es a casi de una semana.

No pudiera creer de lo que escucha. Es una única oportunidad que no pudiese dejar. Al menos de que la Princesa también es su primera vez que lo festeja y mas que ha estado más de medio mes desde que se escapo del Reino del Fuego y que viviera al lado de sus únicas compañías y claro, también está la reina vampiresa.

-Oye, no es tan mala idea. Si tú dices que los fuegos de chispas se vieran de esta vista, al menos por que no. Pero, ¿Cómo podría en hacer algo como eso? Es más, ni siquiera sé si eso funcionara.

-Funcionara, créeme. Y eso que, como es la primera vez que lo festejan juntos, yo te ayudo a realizarla y es más, podría en compositor una canción para ustedes.

-¿En serio lo harías? –los ojos de la princesa empezaron de brillar por múltiple.

-¡Claro! Es más, como me caes súper bien y ya que eres su novia, es lo más que puedo hacer.

Mostrando de las más hermosas sonrisas de todo el reino, la amistad entre ellas y aun así, algo como el amor es una arma tan fuerte que no se puede romper. Tanto como Flama y para Finn, una noche de la luz cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

O es que, no habrá algo en peor si las cosas no resultasen como fuesen.

* * *

_**Como dije, creo que al principio salio un poco de... ugh! pero al menos hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

_**Se que debi subirlo esto ayer, pero como estaba totalmente enferma, y no pude, asi que tratare escribir hoy la segunda parte y creo que, antes del dia mencionado, podria la ultima parte, espero que lo haya disfrutado, pero aun asi hay trabajo que hacer.**_

_**PS: y si al menos hubiese otro fan de los pinguinos tanto como yo (en serio, tengo que ir a Pinguinescos Anonimos para una cura XDD) visiten de mis otros proyectos, al menos podria valer la pena de dar un vistazo que otra parte y mientras tanto que hay celebrar todo ese dia de melosos y acaramelados raices (en serio, me da gargaras que ni se como soportarlas XD)**_

_**Nos vemos en otro momento XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno... como les dire esto... se que ha sido una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggaaaaaaa aaaaaaa espera por este capitulo, solo porque, todo febrero me la pase enferma; en los primeros dias del estomago, luego la calentura y a finales de gripa y mas con el frio que hace en mi cuidad, mas me haria imposible en subir los capitulos que sea posible. y no solo por mis ideas abstratas, sino el hecho que este distraida o luciendo por mi cubito... (seh, se que hace 4 semanas mi hermanito consiguio un GameCube -ya se que es de la vieja y nueva escuela, pero a que carajos!- y de ahi me pase no solo jugando todo Crash, sino praticando en Smash Bros Melee. -Seh, ese fue el ultimo recuerdo antes de mudarme a mi actual barrio, aunque nunca lo jugamos cuando salio y mas que mi hermano se mato por descargar y jugarlo en la compu- y Ademas de que me he obsecionado tanto por Falco Lombardi -**StarFox**- y aunque nunca ni escuche ese juego, pero por mas juego Melee, mas embobada... y creo que dije de mas... x/x_

_en fin, sin mas preambulos, he aqui con el capi 2, solo espero a agregarle salor el ultimo capitulo, asi que a darle!_

* * *

Aburrimiento. En realidad, nunca supo que es lo que tendría que hacer ni tampoco lo que tendrá en mente. No pasaba nada más que en mirar el amanecer y recostarse mirando el bello cielo anaranjado. No obstante, no tenía ni tantas ganas de pensar que es lo que va a pasar en lo alrededor de lo que viene. Solo de nuevo miraba el amanecer a cada frecuencia, la reflexión es lo que siempre le hace bien.

De hecho, han pasado tres días que no ha visto a la Princesa Flama; era algo raro que saber que después de esa platica, ya no solía a venir en la casa del árbol. ¿Será que ya nunca quiere estar con él o era otra cosa, como distancia? No, Finn no cree que ella actuara de una forma… extraña, pero cuando la ve, sus ojos solo muestra algo de preocupación y angustia a pesar de las posibilidades que siempre sale quemado a toda cosa, solo por no llevar una simple relación normal.

Pero cada vez que mira sus manos, con marcas que nunca se puede alejar…

En fin, es un hecho que jamás podría hacerse realidad.

Decidió entrar a la casa porque ya mero esta anocheciendo y con el frio que hace, ni pensarlo. Subió por las escaleras e iba a la cocina para beber algo mientras ve a Jake jugando algún juego en Beemo y más cuando se concentra, mas se enoja por cada paliza. Y eso le gustaba ver la cara rabiosa de su hermano, aunque es peor y mucho más peor cuando pierde el control al enojarse.

Al estar riendo tan fuerte que hasta el propio Jake lo escucho.

-¿Qué es que te da tanta gracia? Esos juegos de hoy en día cada vez que… ¡Argh!

Tiro el control y casi le toma por la playera, aunque a veces es lindo cuando se enoja, pero es totalmente horrible cuando se enoja.

-Lo siento hermano, es que…- mientras el perro mágico suelta al rubio, sabiendo que aun no se siente bien. –solo necesitada algo que distraer de esto…-

-¿Y es por la Princesa Flama, no?

Finn bajo la cabeza, no algo en el mundo podría sentirlo tan bajo.

-No te esponjes hermano, dudo que era no estará así como tú, pero no creo que sea distante como paso con Bubblegum.

Era verdad. Pero al sentir ese nombre, solo le daba nauseas al recordar cada estúpido intento de conseguir su atención y todo termina en un jodido fracaso. Y eso le hace sentir más furioso, pero como ya ni presta atención hacia la princesa del Reino Dulce, pero solo su mente cabe una persona al que más importa.

Haciendo un lado el asunto, el rubio se dirigió la cocina, pero un ruido lo hizo temblar.

Pero era nada más que una simple roca que atravesó por la ventana con una nota diciendo "**sal afuera**". Ambos hermanos se miraron viendo la extraña nota y salieron de la casa, aunque lo malo que no trajeron nada para cubrirse del frio. Pero no nada más que vieron a una chica de piel gris, flotando en el aire, nada mas usando una playera gris sin mangas, pantalones negros y un sweater negro atado en su cintura.

-Oh, espero que no haya molestado que rompiera su ventana, chicos.

-¡Si, pero no es más simple mejor que tocar la puerta y avisar que estas aquí!- el rubio sostenía a Jake, todo molesto por su ventana. -¡No sabes de la jodida pieza del pastel que me ha costado reemplazar los vidrios!

-De ahí te paso pasar luego, Jake. Pero antes necesito hablar con Finn a solas.

El chico perro soltó al perro grande, aun furioso y entrando en la casa, murmurando algunas palabras que ni los niños se atreverían a escucharlo.

-Bien Marcy, ¿de qué necesitas hablar?

Y pasaron toda la hora hablando y el, aun sigue sin entender, pero a la vez estaba confuso. ¿Por qué la Princesa se empeña en eso? Algo que ni el mismo cree porque, como el elemento fuego es incapaz de entender las emociones y solo convierte en una mezcla de fuerza y destrucción, además de la incontrolabilidad que tenían. Pero no por algo está feliz por eso, sino en un día que simplemente odia, por una maldita chica que ni le ha correspondido por días, semanas… ¡que mierda! Ha sido como una totalidad eternidad de esfuerzos inútiles sin dar frutos.

Pero, ¿Princesa Flama? ¿Por qué?

Los días pasaron, tal vez dos para el festival y Finn, aun seguía inseguro pero feliz por lo que había escuchado durante la plática con Marceline; pero sin duda, aunque sea un peste día para él, este año sería una excepción, al haberse encontrado con una persona que lo aprecia y se preocupa más por él. Caminando en el bosque buscando algo especial para Flama, su Flama y paso casi día entero, buscando. Aunque lo malo no tenía lo idea que era y solo regreso su casa, totalmente cansado.

Y eso que el frio por la noche, lo deja rendido, pero eso no le quita su optimismo a todo lo que rodea.

Y a la mañana siguiente, pensó en darle una vuelta más en el bosque o cualquier reino que se le ocurra, pero cuando abrió la puerta, no esperaba en encontrarse con alguien que últimamente no había visto por aquí.

-Hola Finn. –saludo de buenas ganas y eso causo un gran grito de niña de parte del héroe.

-Ya en serio, tienes que dejar esas bromas para después, incluso que apareces así, princesa.- dijo Jake después de comerse el Burrito total.

-Bueno, perdonen que casi aparezco sin tocar, pero tengo algo para decirte Finn.

-¿Y qué cosa es, Princesa?

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si fuese mi… mi… mi invitado especial en el festival de Reino.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha tardado en responder esa maldita pregunta? Siempre ha estado esperando a que dijera eso, pero… ¿invitado?

-Pero no lo tomes a mal Finn, lo que quise decir que fueses mi acompañante del festival, es decir que sea como alguien especial…-

¿Especial? Ya en serio, no sabe de la idea que tanto ha esperado para decir toda esa clase de palabras que solo lo trae más confusión en el rubio. Pero por otro lado, ¿Por qué Bonnibiel se molestaría en decirle una cosa como esa que lo ha hecho esperar por tanto? A veces desearía solo en retroceder o quizás, huir de ella.

-… Y bien, ¿Qué dices?

El chico no decía nada, solo se quedo parado, inquieto, como si no pudiese mover. No sabía que responder, solo quedo en shock. La Princesa no dudo en mirarlo, no sabía de cómo tomarse a la ligera en eso, y lo único dio pasos hacia la puerta, preparándose para irse.

-Tomate tu tiempo para Pensarlo, Finn.-

Y con eso, se retiro, dejando a un héroe paralitico. Sin nada mas que decir...

Jake bajó después de escuchar la conservación, preguntando, pero lo único que consiguio es no hablarle, dejandolo sólo de nuevo...

* * *

_Lo se, esto apesta y aun mi talento sigue apestando... mas por estar enferma por un mes entero..._

_pero aun asi, necesito darle toque el ultimo; como dije antes he pensado en tres capitulos, ya que seria algo largo, pero al menos necesitare algo mas para basarme en mis ideas.__Por otro lado, aunque fuese poco, agradecer a los chicos que disfrutaron este fic, en especial a Andrea, espero en haberte hecho esperar debido a mi situacion y a mi obsecion por Fal... y... ya mejor me doy un balazo por decir eso, Mierda!_

_En fin, sigan bonitos y espero verlos y escuchando su estacion favorita con algo picante y sabroso :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Finn? –

-No tengo otra elección, Jake. Además, he esperado por tanto tiempo para eso, esta vez, será algo diferente. –

Había ya pasado dos días meditando la situación, el hecho que ha decidido hacer la segunda opción. Pero ya estaba harto de que todos los días con el hecho que no pueda conseguir lo que quiere. El rubio se acercaba al Reino Dulce acompañado de su hermano. Ambos vestidos elegantemente, a excepción que Finn no llevaba el gorrito, así que dejo solo por esta vez.

Puede que aun seguía en dudas si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al fin al cabo solo sería una noche para sacar todo lo que siempre ha estado escondiendo por todos estos años.

**Mientras tanto…**

-¡Estoy tan nerviosa! ¡Siento como si mis llamas empezaran a brillar mucho más…! –

-Relajate, eso es normal, FP. Tu solo relájate, el pronto llegara… eso creo…-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ah nada, chica. Tu solo intenta controlar tus flamas, que casi me pongo ciega y más que eso me desvanezca mi piel. –

Esperando impacientemente para la noche especial de su vida. Todo lo que había planeado las chicas. La princesa del fuego usaba un vestido negro que Marceline había obsequiado que era inmune al fuego, un material que ella misma había hecho antes de huir de la Nocheosfera, no tanto elegante pero no tanto extravagante. Solo dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas, usando zapatillas rojo cristalizado. Su cabello caído lo hace ver más hermosa y más cuando se trata de un día que Finn no podrá olvidar.

Pero por otra parte, la reina vampiresa solo vestía con ropa normal. Un chaleco negro, mas unos pantalones azules y una gorra roja que cubría su larga cabellera y aun sigue sin soltar su bajo-acha. Su rostro solo veía felicidad, pero algo decía que Finn no vendrá aquí, tenía el sentimiento que el haya tomado la elección de estar con Bonnibel en vez con la verdadera razón que tendría que estar. Y eso que, solo lo hace para sentir especial.

_Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese chico perro ahora… pero si esta con ella…_

-Esto… - intento buscar una excusa más fácil para no se diera cuenta. –Iré a buscar algo que había dejado en mi cueva, no tardare mucho. –

Y con eso, entro al bosque, y tomo un camino para que FP no lo vea y salió a toda prisa hacia el Reino Dulce.

Adentro del Reino Dulce.

Los habitantes del reino se quedaron sorprendidos a la llegada de los héroes de Ooo. Pero algunos pensaron que no iban a venir, digo, por los años que el joven rubio siempre hacia fiestas en su casa del árbol y otros, solo sonrieron y festejaban de su compañía.

-¡Oh my glob Finn y Jake, que bueno que vinieron! – decía LSP con tanta alegría y mas usando otra de sus bolsas transparentes pero de color rosa y labios pintados. Tanto maquillaje, pero no se quejaron de mucho, no al menos han visto algo peor.

-Hehe, si, ¿verdad? Bueno, solo estoy aquí en algo especial con PB. Por cierto, ¿sabes donde esta?

-Bueno, no tardara en salir de su habitación arreglándose, pues si quieres algo de compañía mientras ella sale, ¿okey? – al final lo dijo con un tono seductor haciendo incomodo al rubio.

-Bueno, pues… yo voy a buscar a Arcoíris por aquí, ustedes diviértase. – soltando una risa burlona, Jake se aleja de los "tortolos" para ir en busca de su novia. _Espero que haya traído a los chicos, han pasado mucho que no los veo._

**Media hora después de tanto esperar…**

-Me alegra que decidieras venir, me preocupaba que no lo hicieras… -

Finn se quedo boquiabierto al ver el atuendo de la princesa. Usaba un vestido totalmente exótico de color rojo carmesí, en donde casi se podía ver su escote, su cabello se ha rizado onduladamente y usando unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal. No podría contener el sonrojo tan leve que a Bonnibiel le hizo algo de gracia de la forma que él la mira.

Tantos recuerdos… pero para Finn son solo más que una fantasía que nunca pudo ser realidad…

Pero no hubo respuesta ante todo…

Una vez que el aviso dada por la princesa del Reino Dulce, por lo que da inauguración a todos los eventos preparados del festival, de los cuales algunos estaban felices que estarían, y otros, no tan tanto pero no les importaba al respecto. Pero aun así, un festival es un festival. O al menos es lo que ellos dicen.

Horas pasaban y ya casi alrededor de las 9 de la noche, y ya casi llegando muy pronto para el lanzamiento de los fuegos artificiales, pero antes…

-Oye Finn, hay algo que quiero sacar de mi cuarto, ¿me podrías acompañar?-

Ya no podría estar aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Realmente es lo que quería hacer? No tuvo respuesta a eso y siguió a la princesa en lo alto de la torre.

_No puedo seguir esperando esto… de seguro PF me odiara por esto._

Aunque las escaleras eran tan, pero tan… bueno, mejor ustedes piensen. Harto a ya no poder seguir un escalon mas, saltando era su mejor opción y claro que eso le ha sorprendido a la princesa, pero eso no le importo.

Llegaron al cuarto de esta para buscar que _a no sé qué_, pero tratándose de ella y pensar que algunas de las circunstancias que está metido ahora. No obstante, no sabía que debajo en este rostro tan angelical (si claro…) ocultara en algo que ni ella misma sabe cómo.

Y eso lo deja algo incomodo por el aire que se siente.

-Oye, princesa… no veo nada ni siquiera sé que es lo que buscas…-

No dijo nada. Su fleco cubría los ojos.

No decía ninguna palabra, no sabía a que era lo que buscaba. ¿Qué era lo que ella quiere?

-Finn…

Su voz se volvio en un tono que jamás ha escuchado. Miro a la princesa, notando que el aire y su aura son distintas, solo mantenía mirando al suelo, más que sus flecos cubrían sus ojos. No era ella misma y eso le daba un poco de miedo, incluso conociendo su lado oscuro cuando se enfada por algo.

-Ehm… ¿princesa?

Sigue sin responder a nada y lentamente acercando al chico héroe, como si tratase de algo inapropiado fuese de hacer. Este se retrocedió sin darse cuenta que ha subido entre los escalones que se dirigía a su cama, pisando el resorte que está debajo de la cama de la peli-chicle, aterrizando en ella y claro que la princesa hizo lo mismo, cayendo encima del rubio, casi pegándose en su cuerpo. Finn se quedo sin habla, su rostro se ha vuelto en un tono rojo sangriento, al ver el acto que jamás espero que llegase a pasar. No entendía el por qué de su reacción y solo se acerco, acariciando a cada mechón rubia del chico, incrementado su sonrojo. Junto sus labios rosados con lo del chico perro, quedándose petrificado al verla como devora a cada parte de sus labios, aquellos labios que el siempre deseaba con toda su alma y claro, que se podría decir que es la 3era vez que siente esa misma aroma a dulce y también que no podría resistirse en ella.

Sin embargo… se perdió en la tentación, disfrutando que ya sea la última vez que permite que lo besara, pero por otro lado, recordó que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no valía para nada cada vez que se ponía en ello. ¿Cómo podría decir todo lo que sentía si siempre lo desprecia a cada momento, siendo la distancia como su último recurso? Prefiere más que sus estúpidos experimentos al igual que los problemas que sufría en su reino que comprender aquellos frágiles sentimientos que el chico perro tenía en ella. Se arrepentía de todo. Y justo cuando que encontró a alguien que si lo aprecia por lo que es, y es claro que, no había ni pensarlo en dos veces en seguir su rastro de calor hacia ella, pero al final, de ser un elemento tan peligroso que es el fuego, el amor entre Finn y la Princesa Flama es indispensable e incapaz de saber de lo cuanto se lo demuestran, acabaría a destruir el mundo a causa de su inestabilidad de la chica; pero eso no le importo de todas las advertencias que Bubblegum decía. Las mandaba al demonio y no por algo que sea su gusto al maldecirlas, por algo más fuerte que lo podría esperar.

Pararon el beso, no solo por aire, el chico rubio se aparto de ella, ya que no es como el lo deseaba ni mucho menos en causarle daño si traicionara a la princesa Flama, a la que tanto quiere.

-Ya no… ya no puedo más…

Se levanto de la cama, alejándose de lo más posible, dando la espalda en ella.

-No puedo hacer esto, Bubblegum, ¡esto tiene que acabar!- dijo mostrando una seriedad en su rostro, pero era la única manera de sacar todo el peso que ha estado cargando. –no puedo fingir que esto me está sintiendo bien, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto, no puedo.

-No entiendo esto, Finn. ¿Es que no… me quieres?

-¿querer? No es eso PB, la verdad yo siempre te he amado, pero… tú jamás sentías o correspondías a mis sentimientos. Jamás lo haces… solo te limitas a alejarme de ti, y ¡¿eso es lo que siempre gano!?- no soportaba el hecho que toda la pesadez de culpa cargara en sus hombros. Tomo de nuevo aire para continuar. –No… tu solo piensas que solo soy un joven idiota que tenía la esperanza que terminaras en no solo como un mi única princesa que tengo que salvar de las garras del Rey Helado o el Lich, pero… de pensar en eso me deprime. Y justo de encontrar a la chica ideal para mí, la única que entiende mi soledad y que también entienda la suya. De los muchos años encerrada en una contenedor. Tú jamás entiendes eso. Incluso cuando te volviste a los 13, quería que termináramos así, pero decidiste en volver a tu edad actual ya que necesitabas recuperar tu reino. Por eso… nunca tomaba en serio lo que hacía…

El silencio volvió a invadir adentro de esta torre más alta. Un silencio frio que no se puede romper.

-…Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos de no solo querer más que tu admiración, sino el amor que expreso en ti. Pero cada vez que siempre me pones a un lado, ya no podía soportar más en esto Bonibbiel. No puedo ahora traicionar a la chica que me aprecia hasta ahora, a la que siempre estará cuando más la necesite y no importa de tus malditas advertencias sobre ella, no importa si es capaz de destruir todo lo que este a su paso, jamás sabrás del cariño y afecto que tengo por ella y daría mi vida por ello…

-Pero tú no la amas. – replico en una forma para entender que no todo es como el siempre desea, una idea absolutamente estúpida como para decir por parte de la pelichicle. –No puedes amar a alguien tan opuesto que tu…

-¿Opuesto? Te equivocas princesa, tu igual eres lo opuesto de mí y de los demás y lo digo por la indiferencia y la distancia que me das. Pero te digo ¿Cómo puedes estar segura en amar a alguien como yo si no aprecias de todo lo que haga? – esa pregunta paralizo a la joven. –Dime, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué nunca te das cuenta de la carga y soledad que me pesa en mí?

Se quedo callada. De todo lo que nunca había escuchado de él. Toda la agonía que el joven héroe sentía, a pesar de ser alguien perdido en el amor, pero ya no podía con más, no más en sentir esta sobra de soledad asquerosa. No estaba solo, ya que Jake siempre lo apoya en todo y se siente protegido a él, pero ni el amor de su hermano no era suficiente, si lo es para él. Pero no por su soledad y eso lo hacia nulnerable; hasta que encontró esos ardientes ojos rojos de la princesa del reino de fuego, sintió que sería su última oportunidad, su última vez de amar a alguien de verdad. Ella puede reflejarlo en su alma después de muchos días, semanas y meses en conocerse, pero tanto con su inestabilidad para comprender que un amor no tan estable como el joven perro siente por la chica flama, es indescriptible.

-Esta es una manera de actuar como un hombre, Finn.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de donde provenía esa voz tan misteriosa. No sabía desde entonces que la reina vampiresa ha escuchado la conversación desde arriba del techo y claro que la princesa fuese tan estúpida como para no notarlo.

-¿Cómo es que…? ¿Estuviste escuchando todo este tiempo? – pregunto una neurótica Bubblegum.

-Por favor Bonnie…- respondiendo de una manera graciosa ante la reacción de PB mientras baja del hecho hasta quedar flotando en el suelo. –Solo lo hice por una razón y claro, también para evitar que FP no sufriera por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

Fría pausa. ¿A qué se refería con evitar? ¿Cómo es posible que una princesa tan caprichosa como Bonnibiel hiciera algo, a pesar de un tan bajo, de estar siempre distanciado de Finn? No menos que lo hiciera después de escuchar su declaración.

-Entonces… ¿tú me pediste que fuese tu acompañante solo para alejarme de FP? ¿Es cierto eso, PB?

Ahora el héroe Finn está entre la culpa y la ira: culpa de haber decidido a ir este estúpido festival en vez de estar con FP y ira de sí mismo y hacia la princesa chicle, incluso alejando de FP solo para estar con él.

-No puedo creer de esto… y pensar que después de todo lo que he quedado entre mis pensamientos… ¡mierda!

Saco toda su ira en un puño, lanzando un golpe en contra de la pared que esta junto casi a la puerta.

-No te lamentes más, Finn. –Marceline esta confrontándolo, dando una pequeña palmada en su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Mirando a la pelinegra y después a la pelirosa, pero más seria y le dio la espalda de nuevo para dirigirse hacia la única ventana de esta torre.

-Esta vez ya no mas princesa, no mas…

-¡Finn, espera…!

No pudo terminar lo que quiere decir, vio que el chico salto de la ventana. Sorprendida, mientras que Marceline aun seguía en el cuarto, aun de nuevo se puso en la vista de ella.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, Bonnie. Pero aun así, no puedes rebatar la felicidad que le rodea.

Y con eso salto hacia la ventana, dejando a una pobre princesa aun desconcertada. Como una última vista y ultima vez de mirar en su rostro. Las lágrimas caían en sus ojos dejando que el frio viento las congele.

_**Los celos; una arma mortal, pero a la vez se convierte hasta los peores errores y las acciones en manchas imborrables.**_

Todo el reino se le quedaron en ojos cuadrados cuando uno de ellos vio unas melenas rubias caerse de aquella torre, manteniendo sus ojos en el. Pensaron que se iba a suicidar, algunos dijeron o algo así ellos creen. Por su suerte, Marceline estaba detrás de él, llegando a una rápida velocidad que a tiempo logro atraparlo, tomando en brazos alrededor de su pecho, hasta casi llegando impactarse en el suelo, afortunadamente logro elevarse, hacia el cielo oscuro, dejando la mayoría de los habitantes muertos del susto, otros animado pero al final, sorprendidos por ese acto suicida.

_Al final te diste cuenta de lo que es importante para ti, ¿no es así, Finn? - _pensó el perro amarrillo mirando a los jóvenes al estar en el tacto del cielo mientras sorbe poche en sus manos y después sonríe, regresar en donde su familia lo espera, al menos solo para estar con ellos en este día.

-Creo que me he equivocado en venir aquí, sin decir nada a ti. Lo siento, Marcy…-

-Te dije que no es necesario que te disculpes, Finn. Además, ya la has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, es a ella quien tienes que disculparte antes que te mate primero. – al final lo dijo en una pequeña broma, pero de nuevo hablo un poco seria.

Sintió su pecho parara de latir, viendo la posible reacción de su actual novia, dejándola esperar en la hora que acordaron (más bien Marceline quien ha preparado y ayudado en todo); pero no podía dejar de sentir de nuevo la culpa que esta apuñalando en su pecho, mientras que las nubes se pegaban en su pecho, secando su sudor.

Siguió pensando hasta que le dijo a la vampiresa aterrizar en la casa del árbol.

-Espérame aquí, no tardare mucho.

* * *

_**Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuu~**_

_**no se que es peor... en no tener ideas o como termine esta hostoria que debi herminarla hace mucho?**_

_**Argh... estoy tam muerta de tanto pensar (y mas que mis problemas estan al borde) ya que despues de sufrir un ligero rompimiento con mi ex... ya que por culpa sentia esa maldita presion, pero no tengo pór que culparle... de todas formas no queria estar atada en algo que, ademas tiene mucho puntos negativos que al final acabara arrepintiendome y eso me hizo algo dificil en como terminar este fic que desde febrero lo puse a cargar. y ahora teniendo 600 visitas en tan solo 4 meses XDD**_

**_en fin, espero llegar al ultimo cap! (y eso que pensaba en hacer tres partes y termine haciendo cuatro... soy una maldita descuidada! y como dice Kid_ en Soul Eater, _matame, no sirvo para nada, soy un cerdo despreciable que no merece vivir! _al menos no ando en la simetria al igual que ese loco, pero Mamoru (el que lo interpreta, al igual como Tamaki en Ouran y Light en Death Note, awwww) merece mis respetos!**

**en fin nos vemos al final del capitulo y disculpen por la tardia en plena alma que soy XD**


	4. Final Chapter

**Bueno chicos, este el final de una buena -y otra mas que es un pedazo de basura inorganica... mejor ignoren eso XD- ya que ayer, bueno antes que mi tablet de descompusiera -que paz descansen... pero que mierdas! solo me duro dos meses, malditos hijos de p...!- okey, tambien ignoren eso... u_u**

**En fin, ya que me puse tan sentimental que hasta que por fin concluyo este fic, en serio que me ha tomado casi... 7 meses? Ya que, es una cosa que los autores terminan lo mas tarde en finalizar sus proyectos -y los que estan en la varicia de los videojuegos y las proximas tentaciones...- *ejem* mejor no sigo comentando y espero que disfruten este capitulo final de Firing Valentine (lo que me ha tomado siglos en terminarla... dios!)**

**Antes de iniciar, no se pongan tristes sobre el episodio anterior de AT, la verdad es algo tan estupido de como Finn haya utilizado al IK y a FP solo por un sueño y sigo... es algo de excitante eso? y mas la advertencia del Buho, solo dire una cosa: "YA LA CAGASTE!" XD pro eso no significa del oficial rompimiento del Flamin, yo tampoco espero eso y lanzarme de mi casa para que el Flamin se haga realidad -no se de donde mierdas digo eso, pero por si hay niños aqui, es mejor que salgan de su cuarto, no por ser alguien mayor que ustedes y no quiero demandas en dañar sus fragiles mentes, señoritas LOL**

**pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue el episodio 22 de la temporada 7 de Futurama: Finn y Jake ahi!? mas, antes crei que fuese un fanart, pero cuando vi la firma de Matt Groening y me dije "seria muy excitante escuchar al mismo actor con sus dos de sus personajes que mas interpretan" y me dije "OMG! I really fuckin' love John DiMaggio for this!" y mas que, odio que las personas lo confundan con ese famoso beisbolista solo por tener el mismo apellido pero su nombre es Joe y eso lo confunden demasiado para el... DIGO QUE NO PUEDEN ENTENDER ESO, CABRONES!?**

**Ya deseo terminar de una vez antes que muera y que no mas falta desquitarme con Pen si hace que el Finblegum se hace realidad... y aparte... la escena casi violada de la princesa del cap anterior... en serio no se como se me ocurrio eso, diganme eso!**

**Bueno sin decir nada mas, he aqui con el cap final!**

* * *

**Capitulo Final**

Aun pensaba que hacer. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas como para explicarse. Tomaba varios respiros antes de desvestirse y ponerse un nuevo traje, pero en esta ocasión llevaría el gorrito. Glob, sí la princesa Flama se enterara que fue a ese festival, aunque sea en ocasiones especiales sin llevar su gorrito, lo asaría con todo y grasita de héroe que corre con sus venas. Sin embargo, nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo permitiendo que Bonibbel lo besara por última vez, aunque solo resulto por capricho de su parte.

La sensación que sentía en los labios ella fue deseosa, sin embargo se negó tanto que hasta sus sentimientos fueron ya confundidos desde la última vez. Sé que es algo de no puedes evitar el sabor de la lujuria sin darte cuenta que solo es un juego, una ilusión. La trampa hecha por un mismo diablo.

_Aunque fuese la última vez._

Quizás en mejor apurarse en ponerse un nuevo traje: el costal azul que combina perfectamente con sus ojos, una bufanda blanca, zapatos negros y finalmente, su gorro especial que deja a su vista unos mechones rubios fuera de él. Miró cuantas veces en el espejo, aun nervioso pero preparado. Tomó una preciosa piedra de color jade en forma de una misteriosa flor que, aquellos pétalos con la forma de una estrella y una chispa de luz aun sin brillo en el centro.

_Todo estará bien, Finn. Todo estará bien._

Observó de nuevo la piedra y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saliendo del tocador hasta la escalera, girando el picaporte de la puerta y vio una desesperada Marceline flotando enfrente.

-Argh, en serio que los hombres se tardan más que las mujeres cuando se arreglan.

Lo único que solo escuchó era una risa nerviosa y un sonrojo de vergüenza del rubio. Le tomó la mano, flotando de nuevo hacia el cielo.

-De hecho... aun me siento nervioso, pero algo asustado y culpable a la vez... - no sólo por aquel suceso lo haya hecho mucho más tenso, sino el que la joven de los pelos flameantes se enterara de eso, no dudaría en dos veces en MATARLA.

-No te preocupes Finn, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. - dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa sincera., después extendió su mano, elevando de nuevo al joven y comenzando a volar hacia el lugar donde su princesa lo estaba esperando -y dijo que fueron ya a mas casi de 4 horas.

-No puedo creer que no vaya a venir... y ya es tarde. Pero, ¿y qué tal se fue con ella? Lo más probable que fuese así... Esto... ¡Esto me molesta cada vez más! ¿Y si esto fuese un error al planear esta estúpida cena romántica si no fuese por esa vampiresa idiota y en lugar de eso se vaya a ese carnaval como esa princesa chicle dijese?

¿Qué tan farsa eran sus palabras, sus amenazas y todo lo que siempre demuestra la contrariedad, y todo el por qué? No existe una mujer con tan vil deseo es en tener en mente y por si fuese demasiado, es estúpido saber que las mentiras y amenazas gracias a ella, casi la mitad del reino la considera peligrosa, inclusive para ella misma.

**Flashback**:

_-¿¡A qué has venido aquí de nuevo!? - no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo que la heredera del reino dulce visitara a la cabaña que está en lo limites del reino._

_-Ah, solo iba aquí de paso, ¿qué no puedo visitar a una de mis amigas? - en esa vez vio el tono frío que siempre emplea cuando está enfrente de la chica flama._

_-Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas..._

_-Eso lo sé. Solo es lo menos que diría...- una falsa sonrisa marcó en el rostro rosa de la joven._

_-Entonces, ¿A qué rayos viniste hasta aquí, Bonnie? - Marceline decidió en hablar._

_-Ah pues, solo para avisarles que dentro de unos días se llevara a cabo el...-_

_-No es necesario que lo menciones, Pebbles. - Marceline la interrumpió. - Todos sabemos de esa mierda. Está claro que ni nosotras ni Finn iremos a ese festival de cuarta._

_-Dudo mucho que no irá, pero sé que puedo convencerlo que vaya. - dio la vuelta y estira sus brazos como si hubiera hecho ejercicio. -A no ser, que él planea 'algo semejante'._

_-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? - replicó con ira._

_-Simplemente digo que, las posibilidades que llevan son demasiadas nulas y ya sabes por qué. El hecho que todavía que aun sienta algo por mí...-_

_-¡Acaso estás loca! ¿¡Hacia dónde llegaras con toda esta farsa, Bonnie!?_

_-No exageres, Marceline. Está claro que ellos dos no podrán ser felices sin que se lastimen mutuamente, en especial Finn._

_-Pero jamás ha dicho que se queje de algo conmigo y lo sabes._

_-Y ese es el problema. - tomó aire y continua - Siempre ha sido bondadoso y respetable contigo solo para no pensar que su relación duraría. De plano que se sentiría mucho más mejor si fuese de un elemento diferente, ya sabes al igual que él. O, entre pocas palabras, su primer... - regreso de nuevo hacia la mirada de las chicas con una perversa y maligna sonrisa como si estuviera poseída por el Lich._

_No pudo contenerse más, así que lanzó un ataque de bola de fuego e impactó en el brazo derecho de la Princesa, casi derritiéndose. Y Marceline la sostuvo de sus hombros, aunque eso no resultara y casi se quema sus manos intentando tranquilizarla._

_Por otro lado, Bonnibel agonizaba del dolor, sosteniendo ya casi derretido brazo de chicle, alejándose más de lo que pueda de la Princesa Flama, no sin antes de dar un recordatorio:_

_-¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez? A paso que llevan, terminarías hiriéndolo cada vez más. Y por tu inestabilidad es mucho más peor si llegaras a destruir el mundo de nuevo o mucho peor que la muerte. Recuerda mis palabras, tarde o temprano..._

Y ese recuerdo lo dejó sin palabras...

Mirando profundamente en aquel lago donde la ayudó hacer un hogar para ella y ver los trucos que hacía para impresionarla o a la vez que él se queme con sus flamas, corriendo como una niña y lanzarse. Ella sonreía y al paso del tiempo los unía plenamente.

Pero por otro lado, ya no quiso seguir esperando en el lugar que Marceline había escogido para ellos.

Ahora está de vuelta en su hogar, ya no traía de nuevo el vestido ni el peinado, nada. Solo nada más descalza y un vestido corto que dejaba descubierto sus rodillas; encerada, mirando aquel reflejo del lago, sin importarle que se haya ido de aquel lugar. Ni mucho menos en volver. Pensaba que si la está pasando con esa 'engreída del 189 i.q.', prefería en no ver su cara rosa por ninguna parte, ni la de la vampiresa ni mucho menos a Finn.

_Finn..._

Al pronunciar su nombre volvió cerrarse entre sus piernas, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente, sin importar que la lava de sus ojos ardiera más que sus flamas mismas. No quería seguir con esto. Todo era falso. ¿Y qué tal si el cariño que le da es falso? No pudo pensar en nada y solo pensó que, a pesar de estar encerrada en una veladora, la soledad sería su única compañía y sobre todo si no fuese por ese pequeño leal sirviente que la hacía sentir algo de alegría, pero no era suficiente como para librarse de todo lo que ha hecho su padre: dejarla cerrada por mucho tiempo, sola y sin conocer lo hermoso que hay en el exterior, pero lo peor de todo, ni el amor ni el cariño de su padre la hicieron inestable.

Lo único que solo recordaba era, después de su segundo encuentro, donde ella vagaba todo el bosque; sin embargo, terminó perdiéndose ni sabia donde se encontraba. Por el lado bueno, a pesar que solo si fuese una imaginación de haber visto una figura, en el cual era un gorro blanco con orejas de perro cortas, una mochila verde y casi de pintas de aventurero, acompañado de un perro amarrillo mágico. Por un lado se sentía confusa pero feliz al mismo tiempo de que volvería a verlo.

A veces pensó si era casualidad o coincidencia del destino.

O, una trampa del mismo perro que lo condujo hasta aquí.

No sabía con exactitud que debería hacer. Solo suspirar y encerrarse contaba, no eran suficientes.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Princesa...

Su rostro se levantó lentamente cuando alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era nada mas que el joven héroe parada detrás de ella; sin embargo, esta no quiso ni menos mostrar su cara, ya eran demasiado para ella esperar tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por fin ha terminado tu susodicha cita con esa princesa?

No sabía en cómo iba a responderle a esto. Estaba aturdido por lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Desde cuándo? No después de aquella plática que ella tuvo con la engreída 'dulce' princesa que era, así que mejor no importarle nada.

-No es necesario que me lo digas. Me doy cuenta de la forma que hayas venido aquí solo para nada...

De nuevo ese frío silencio y ella no lo miraba. Solo sentada en el lado, dejando que el silencio continuara.

-Escucha Princesa, yo... lo siento... - no solo la timidez lo invadió, sino que el miedo y la culpa no lo dejaba explicarle tal vez que, por la forma que le habla, ya le hacía recordar también de la misma forma que la princesa Bubblegum.

¿Lo siento? ¿Es lo único que solo sabe decir? Ahora si esta en medio entre una batalla que no podía ganar. Si entendiera la palabra.

-Sé que estás molesta por no ir contigo antes, pero solo lo hice por una razón...- entonces tomó un respiro grande, ya dándose cuenta de la fría manera que ella habla y claro, no obstante de la culpa de otra princesa que la hizo actuar así.- Y la verdad, necesitaba sacar todo ese pesadez que tenia al estar con ella, ¿sabes? Lo más que intentaba ya en salir todo lo que sentía por ella; pero esta vez ya no habré de pensar en ella porque te tengo a ti y a nadie más importante como Jake o a Marcy y a todas las que considero importantes para mí.

Una gran pero tonta sonrisa marcó en los labios del chico; sin embargo eso no le convenció a nada a la joven pelo-flameada, mirando en confusión, de nuevo frunciendo, dándole de nuevo la espalda, ya que piensa de las muchas cosas que nunca pueden durar por siempre.

-No te creo... - ahora su voz se ha vuelto apagarse de nuevo. -No te creo nada en absoluto. ¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en ti nuevamente si no me hubieras dejado planteada e irte con esa princesa que se cree perfecta y además... en mentirme cada vez que tocamos del uno al otro? ¿No crees que soy lo bastante estúpida por no notar tu falsa bondad, tu sonrisa... ¡TODO!? ¿¡No crees que me doy cuenta de eso, Finn!?

El fuego crecía más y más en el cuerpo de la Princesa, ocasionando que la ira le consumía y la tristeza envolvía en su interior. Estaba cegado por esa luz, algo que ni él mismo podía verlo.

-No importa de lo mucho que intentemos, esto nunca va funcionar, ¿sabes? De lo mucho que escondas tu dolor y que yo no te pueda ayudar debido a mis flamas... -las lágrimas de lava fluyendo en sus ojos y la flama de su cuerpo disminuían su intensa luz a su estado normal, arrodillándose y sin darle mirada al chico-perro. -No importa si te quemo sin intención que trates de ocultarlo por más que a mí no sienta ese dolor que sientes, pero no nadie que comprenda mi soledad. Y pensar que al fin encontraba a alguien que me quiera por lo que...

De momento prefirió saltar ese último, por poco lo dice. No es que a veces, los sentimiento con como una clase de miel que se derrame en la boca y que no sabrás que clase de sabor era. Por lo mucho que intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por lo mucho que siempre se aferra no solo por su escudo, sino la inestabilidad. En pocas palabras, es una explosión maravillosa que no puede ser controlada; aparte, el chico rubio esta en las mismas, incapaz de hablar, casi quedándose en piedra cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras restantes que ella intentaba decirle, aun mirándola por detrás, se le acerco hacia ella, cuidadoso que no sea sorprendida. Pensaba si realmente necesita ser conformada no solo por el cariño que él le guarda, demostrar lo mucho que significa para ella, sin importar que resultase herido si la abrazara por última vez, si ella pudiera sentir su tacto si no fuse del 'agua' como ella dice. No le importa si sigue ocultando el dolor que ambos sentían mutuamente, pero una solución es lo que ellos necesitan si quieren estar juntos.

Era imposible y ambos lo sabían. Aun arriesgando y enfrentado a la naturaleza misma.

-No importa de lo que Bubblegum te ha dicho, ni quiero saberlo o que ya no confías en mi, solo quiero que sepas algo. -parecía triste y culpable de todo, tomó aire y continua. -Puede que nunca fui un verdadero héroe para, FP. O tal vez, esconder mi dolor cada vez que nos tocamos suene egoísta de mi parte y no me gusta mentirte, y lo sé porque nunca fui sincero o una verdadera persona, ni hermano, amigo o peor... el peor novio que has conocido...

Miró al chico, perpleja por sus palabras, aunque, no por mucho que admita que es mejor expresando sus emociones que ella misma e incapaz de entenderlo, la hacía vulnerable. El rubio chico se inclino hacia donde ella seguía sentada en el húmedo pasto, mirándolo fijamente se sus ojos conectados por la tristeza y él, observando cómo las lágrimas de la chica flama caían de sus ojos, cuidadosa y lentamente puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, permitiéndole aguantar un poco el dolor, pero eso no le importó; lo más extraño que ella sintió su cálida mano en su mejilla por un momento, como si fuese en verdad tocar su flameante fiel.

-Lo único que siempre diré la verdad es que nunca he estado tan feliz estando a tu lado y es lo que quiero estar. No me gustaría estar con nadie más que tú, aparte que eres la única princesa que siempre tendré que proteger y amar al mismo tiempo... Es la única cosa que quiero estar.

Lo miró por última vez. Su rostro ya padecía no solo una necesidad, sino en una verdadera proposición que no podría rechazar. Aunque sienta algo de amor por el chico, pero... ¿Sería verdad?

-No importa si no me crees, te lo demostraría lo mucho que me importas, FP, mucho más que mi propia vida.

Y así, el chico aprieto los labios rojos de la chica flama, casi haciendo un magnifico pero suave tacto que ni ella misma pudiese describirlo, solo se quedo sorprendida de aquel ardiente y apasionado beso por el mismo chico. Y en cuestión de segundos, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar, una luz carmesí rodeando entre ellos y un rayo de ese mismo tono salió disparando entre el cielo oscuro de Ooo; el carmesí no solo sorprendió en el reino Dulce, sino en cada parte, inclusive en el reino Hielo. Era un total espectáculo, el esparcimiento del carmesí, era, un suceso que nadie podía creer ni relatarlo por mucho que todos se asombren al mezclarlo con los mas infinitos colores hermosos y darle una totalidad nueva al cielo.

Poco a poco, la luz empezaba a desvanecerse debido que los dos jóvenes cortaron el beso y ninguno no se dieron cuenta del paraíso que crearon, bueno, sino que también otra cosa más notaron: el cuerpo de Finn no tenía ninguna quemadura y el reino sigue igual. Algo debió contrarrestar esa temible explosión que pensaron que sucedería, y Finn recordó que la piedra que él y Jake encontraron y mas que un misterioso hechicero les explico que, como no tiene brillo su interior y la forma de hacerlo brillar es demostrar una valentía mas grande y pura aquel que lo posee, garantizando el deseo más puro que su alma desea.

Ambos chicos miraron la piedra con un inmenso brillo en el centro y los pétalos brotaron como si la primavera ha llegado. Es curioso que, a pesar que el chico no está herido y el reino en buen estado es a gracias a esa piedra.

La Princesa no sabía de como sentir la manera que Finn ha demostrado de lo mucho que él la quería, pero, ¿realmente la amaría como es?

-¿Ya... ya pediste que es lo que más deseas, Finn? - dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente en sus ojos azules del chico, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Pero también quería preguntar algo más que solo ese deseo, si tuviese el valor...

El rubio vio la piedra que aún conserva su brillo, aunque solo fuese un deseo nada más, pero, ¿qué más él podía desear? y al final, dio un respiro y respondió:

-La verdad, no solo deseo ser el Héroe de Ooo, además de tener un hermano y familia, amigos y hasta enemigos también, pero... - cerró los ojos por un momento y continúo. -...la única cosa que más deseo que si hay una hermosa damisela en peligro, una hermosa y brillante princesa flameante al que pueda yo salvar y quedarme con ella por el resto de mi vida, amándola y protegiéndola por siempre. - y luego se acerco hacia ella, tomándola de sus manos, sin sentir nada de dolor. -No importa si somos elementos diferentes, para mi eres única y especial, porque tu brillo me hace sentir que no solo busco el valor de no solo salvar y ayudar a todo Ooo, sino que también, demuestro de muchas veces amarte sin que nadie nos separe o que arrebate nuestra felicidad, y es por eso que la primera vez que te vi, teniéndote en mis brazos, jamás pensé que había pedido la oportunidad de amar por última vez. Y claro que, me gustaría pasar mi vida contigo por siempre.

Esta se quedo sin palabras, no podía ni decir nada, es como si todas sus dudas desaparecieron de un dos por tres, y lo mas hizo es en abrazar con fuerzas al chico, con lagrimas de alegría -aunque son de lava- se tiraron en el suelo, riéndose avergonzadamente cuando se miran fijamente, terminando en fundirse en un largo y fugaz beso destellado.

Y los fuegos artificiales por fin salieron, estallando por todas partes, dando por fin el festival en el reino dulce. Ambos miraron como las flores de fuego destellan una y otra vez, tomados de la mano y recordaron que este sería, al principio algo tormentoso, dramático y un ardiente día de san Valentín de sus vidas.

Y desde del otro lado, la reina vampiresa los veía tan felices, tan enamorados, sabiendo que su plan fue un éxito; no sin antes de tocar una balada romántica en su acha-bajo y los chicos, dando una pequeña sonrisa del uno al otro, empezaron a bailar mientras que los fuegos siguen brillando por todo el reino.

**Y en el reino Dulce, mas tarde.**

Todo el reino este vacio. Los residentes se fueron a sus casas, cansados y algunos se quedaron en limpiar el reino. Jake, en forma de una pala gigante, recogiendo los empaques que ha sido explotados por la hora de la clausura del festival, preguntándose así mismo que había pasado con su pequeño hermano y la princesa después de ver las luces carmesí que dejaron atónicos en el reino. Como un sabio perro, no necesitaba preocuparse, de modo sabia de como terminaría, tal vez se lo cuente mañana por la mañana después de quedarse en casa de su prometida Rainbow y acompañar a sus quintillizos.

Mientras recogía lo último que le falta, escucho la voz de Bubblegum murmurar algo:

-¿Tú crees que he hecho lo correcto, Jake?

No sabía con naturalidad responder eso, pero la forma que la princesa mira el cielo con melancolía.

-Bueno PB, solo sé que como todos sabemos, no podemos saberlo pero si conocer de las cosas correctas que todos intentamos hacer. Pero aun así, solo el tiempo puede curar las heridas... incluso, en el amor también.

* * *

**Y he aqui, la historia termino. Alguna pregunta? Bueno, sobre el asunto de la piedra, no quiero ni explicarles solo debido porque me duele la cabeza de tanto explicar y ademas, solo lo use para que asi, FP pudiese sentir a Finn sin quemarlo y que este no resulte tan doradito al ser quemado XDD. y mas que darle un buen final... perdonen es que los asuntos romanticos no son buenos y que al final me obsesione con el erotismo -cofcofcoferotismofalcoxkattalextremoehdigomejonod añolasmentesdelosniñosformanomedemandenporesosolos oyunachicaporfa!- okey... ignoren todo, ya sabes, cuando juegas mucho smash melee y mas que mueres por tener star fox 64 3ds y mas que, los fics, videos... digo mas que no puedo evitar sobre eso! en idear un fic sobre una pareja tan polemica, estupida, aunque divertida y orgullosa como... mejor no digo nada, ya que es spoiled XDDD**

**En fin la cosa que puse "prometida" a Rainbow, es que quiero hacer un fic entre Ella y Jake, que ya decidieron unir sus vidas en matrimonio, pero un giro inesperado acaba en la vida del joven perro amarrillo. Aunque, deseo ser humanizada pero aun no les digo nada, aunque todavia no traumo la historia y... mas que Anfernarusaku, este fic dedicado tuyo y mas que algun dia y creo que despues de RainbowxJakexOc fic y continue una secuela de su two-shot "Wish". Solo espero hacer de nuevo una nueva trauma pero mas mejor que esta, ya que Jake es mi favorito despues o antes de Bender? carajo!**

**En fin espero verlos de nuevo en un nuevo AT fic algun dia!**

**Dianager Rambaldi fuera :3 -hasta ahora mi nuevo ff nickname-  
y una cosa mas:**

**Jake: ¿Qué hora es?  
Bender: ¡Hora de que te calles!  
DR: Amo a John a muerte... PERRAS! XDDDD no puedo evitarlo, algun dia queremos otro cross-over entre ellos, me estoy saltando *w***


End file.
